Blackjack
Your nimble casting is duly noted. Your impeccable technique transcends a mere parlor trick; your fingers brush knife-thin constellation lines to manipulate perception itself. Sleight of hand is your calling card as The Blackjack! With carefully directed blades, your damage-per-second is second to none. But your health is low. Use your Spectral Cloak to stay hidden while you prepare an offensive gesture spell, reach for a devastating artifact, or assemble a Guardian effigy. Your skill at breaking Embers is unsurpassed. Direct blades around cover to target your opponent’s most fortified positions. leaving your enemy exposed while you slip in and out of the veil. Overwhelm your opponent’s senses with a Spectral Cloak, followed by an Aerogramme. Then pick off the dazed Spellcaster with fully charged Spectral Blades. Or try even more esoteric tricks: hoard your Embers for multiple arcs of opponent-seeking Wildcards. Take note: your Disc of Blades will quickly break a Summon Orb or dispel a Guardian. But your victory hinges on your ability to misdirect. Use your skills wisely, and remain concealed! Primal Magic Main-Hand - Spectral Knives * Direct deadly Spectral Knives with uncommon accuracy. You have a laser sight. Off-Hand - Mystic Shield * Counter opponent spells with your compact Mystic Shield. Center block to reflect attacks. Gesture Spells Push - Disc of Blades * With a push gesture, spin a razor-sharp Disc of Blades and direct it toward impossibly small targets with the pinpoint precision of your gaze. Spin the blades longer to shatter shields and cover points. Use defensively to split an Anarchist's chaos skull - just don't miss. Volley - Wildcards * With a volley gesture, manifest two hands of explosive Wildcards that arc around cover. Send one line of cards, teleport, and then send a second line to trick your opponent with a difficult-to-counter one-two attack. Your cards also curve differently depending which side you use to activate them. Guard - Spectral Cloaks * With a guard gesture, summon Spectral Cloaks to conceal yourself. This will cover multiple pedestals, letting you sneak around. Teleport from point to point unseen while your opponent frantically breaks shields to find your position. Charge your guard spell fully to place more Cloaks and absorb more damage before shattering. In Midway Pier, these cloaks can even cover the shared pedestals. blackjack.jpg|Blackjack blackjack_hand_shield.png|Blackjack hand shield blackjack_cards2.png|Cards attacking blackjack_cards.jpg|Cards attacking blackjack_ember_shield.jpg|Ember shield covers multiple pillars Videos Official character video from Insomniac Tips & Tricks * The Blackjack can shoot her primal straight through cracks but always in a straight path and you can shoot gaps easier like aiming for your rivals legs forcing them to shield low or take damage. Blackjack shots can be charged up in dagger groups of 1, 2, or 3. And a high damage combo can be to shoot someone with 3 daggers then charge 2 then fire a last 1 right after someone teleport so all they can do is shield to block damage. * The Cards track your target and are absorbed by cover and world objects so hit your opponents with these when they're in the open. Also they go in the opposite direction you launch them from so if you activate them from the right they'll curve from the left. if you push activate them they will go forward. if you activate them from the bottom they will start going up before tracking. Category:Classes